mlp_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
My Little Investigations
' is a video game developed by Equestrian Dreamers based on '' Friendship is Magic. It is an adventure/mystery game that features gameplay inspired by Capcom's Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth. In the game, players assume the role of Twilight Sparkle as she investigates crimes in Equestria. Development The game was originally programmed in C# using Microsoft XNA, but development later shifted to Java1 to allow for game functionality on Mac and Linux machines. As of the second demo, development has shifted to C++. Initially, three gameplay elements unique to ' were to be implemented in the final version: confrontations, partners, and testimonial evidence. However, the testimonial evidence concept was cut due to its impracticality and the possibility of complicating the evidence-locating process. The game's cases are to be released episodically. Following the first case's release, the development team has plans to release a case editor to allow for fan-created content. Gameplay Much like the game upon which it is based, ' is a "point-and-click" adventure, with the player controlling Twilight's movements and who or what she interacts with. For each case, the objective is to determine who the true perpetrator of the crime is; the player will sometimes be made aware of who the true perpetrator is, in which case their objective is to prove it. Two primary phases make up the core gameplay: investigation and interrogation. '''Investigation During investigation phases, the player collects evidence from the crime scene and surrounding areas, as well as profiles of characters related to the case. Talking to other characters during "character encounters" about the case and collected evidence can also yield additional evidence or update acquired evidence and profiles with new facts. Like Ace Attorney Investigations, investigating in ' occasionally has the player "combine" two pieces of evidence, or a piece of evidence and a character profile, to arrive at a logical conclusion and form a new piece of evidence or update current evidence based on that conclusion. '''Interrogation During interrogation, the player questions other characters about the results of the investigation or giving testimony. These sessions can lead to new information about the case. The player can press the witness for more information or present evidence that contradicts the statement being made. A more battle-oriented extension of interrogations called "confrontations" has the player go head-to-head against a major witness or suspect. The player and their opponent are each given a number that represents their respective "health". As with standard interrogations, the player presses their opponent for more information or presents evidence that contradicts their testimony. For each correct piece of evidence the player presents, the opponent's health drops by one. If the player presents the wrong evidence, their health drops by one. When the opponent's health drops to zero, the confrontation is a success, and the opponent subsequently confesses to committing the crime or discloses any information previously withheld. If the player's health drops to zero, the player must restart the confrontation from the beginning. Interrogations can be conducted at any given time, even if the player does not have the right evidence to advance. Confrontations, however, only open when the player has collected all the evidence required to see them through. Partners A game mechanic intended to set '''' apart from the game it is based on is its use of "partners". During the game, the player will occasionally take another character on as a temporary partner to assist with the case. Each partner has a "passive ability" and "active ability" with which to assist the player during investigations and interrogations, from coercing a less-than-talkative witness to speak to helping locate hard-to-find evidence. Gallery Category:Rainbow Dash Category:Rarity Category:Fluttershy Category:Twilight Sparkle Category:Applejack Category:Pinkie Pie Category:Fan Game Category:Unofficial Category:Parodies Category:Scootaloo Category:Applebloom Category:Diamond Dogs Category:Opal Category:Sweetie Belle